Mysterious Beauty
by NachoC
Summary: [AU] NozoEli oneshot! I'm proud of this one. Eli pays a visit to the library and stumbles upon an emerald eyed girl around her age when she drops her books. God Eli, you can be so clumsy sometimes. I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE!


**AN: I looked at the reviews from my previous FF (An Encounter with the Bird) and burst in joy. I'm so happy that I could explode into a rainbow. It was a great start to my FF experience and I thank everyone who: favourited, followed, read and reviewed on it! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway this is the NozoEli oneshot ~**

* * *

Eli yawned as she dawdled out of the exit from college. It was a long day: she did a LOT of walking while jotting down notes to help her. But she was used to it. After all, this wasn't the first time.  
Before Eli headed back home, she payed a visit to the library, for she needed to borrow some books for studying. Plus, her exam was next week. She always got perfect grades in every subject, and wanted to keep it that way. Eli sighed, and walked through the entrance. She headed towards the section she was looking for, and minutes later, a certain book got her attention.  
"This looks good," said Eli, and placed her hand on it. But just when she was about to take it, she felt a pull from the other side of the book, and let go.  
"Never mind..." She muttered, and caught a glimpse of emerald eyes staring at her from a thin hole where the book was taken. Eli was certain she saw a mischievous grin planted on the face, and averted her eyes, blushing furiously...

Meanwhile, she managed to borrow several books to help her to study. She transferred them to the table, carrying a pile. But then... CRASH! The books fell to the floor, and many were aware of the disaster.  
"You've got to be kidding me." whined Eli, bending down to pick them up. And as soon as she bent down, someone picked them up. Eli looked up, and noticed the same emerald eyes from a while ago. They were beautiful. But that wasn't all. Eli discovered that she was a lovely-looking girl about her age, who had long, purple hair that was braided into a single plait.

"Harasho...you're... beautiful..." Eli thought.  
"Ah! Your part Russian! Why thank you," chuckled the girl, lightly blushing with a sly grin on her face, "I'm flattered. Here, take these, you've got a lot of books, no wonder they slipped from your hands." Eli turned red in embarrassment, scratching her head nervously.  
"A-ah, you saw?" Eli questioned.  
"I heard," she replied back. Eli's lips curled into a smile. She liked this girl.  
"You're mysterious, you know?" Eli told her, simultaneously taking the books.  
"Maybe I am..." Grinned the emerald eyed girl, and stood up, "I've got to go, see you around, Elichika,"  
"How did you- Never mind. Thanks for helping. Ayase Eli, pleasure to meet you."  
"Tojo Nozomi, nice to meet you, Elichi~" Nozomi introduced herself.  
"Nicknames already?" giggled Eli.  
"Looks like it. You and I will get along very well, the cards told me~" she grinned and left.

* * *

It has been a week since Eli had met Nozomi, and she liked her. She was mysterious and beautiful, and Eli was drawn to her, like as if she was under a spell. Thinking about Nozomi made her smile. Once again, Eli was at the library, not because of studying, but because she wanted to see Nozomi. Not in a stalker-like way though. Eli sat at the table, reading a book, and heard a noise from the entrance.

"Why do I have to study with Maki and you? It's stupid and-"  
"Shh, Nicochi, people are in here~" a familiar voice appeared, and Eli caught a glimpse of Nozomi groping a kids chest with a crimson haired girl next to her, twirling her hair.  
Nozomi noticed Eli looking at her, and grinned. She strided towards the blonde, with the kid and crimson haired girl following behind.  
"Eh, who's this, Nozomi?" the raven haired kid said, rather irritated.  
"This is Elichi, I met her last week. Nicochi, can you go with Maki-chan over there, I want to talk to Elichi." She asked and pointed to the corner of the library, "I picked up her books, since she was so clumsy that she dropped them."  
"N-Nozomi!" Eli blushed.  
"Eli, huh? I'm Yazawa Nico, the girl next to me is Cuckoo Head," Nico introduced herself.  
"I have a name you know! Nishikino Maki, pleasure to meet you," Maki said, and glared at Nico, " Nico-chan, let's go,"  
"Eh? No! W-wait Maki-chan!" yelped Nico as Maki dragged her away. Eli blinked in confusion. Nozomi chuckled.  
"Must be fun with them, Nozomi," Eli said.  
"Mm! It sure is, Nicochi really likes Maki-chan, but never admits it."  
"Are you and Nico sisters?"  
"No, she's a friend who's the same age as me."  
"Eh?! I thought she was...Never mind," Eli mumbled.  
"So what are you doing here, Elichi?" Nozomi asked and placed her two hands on the table Eli was sitting at.  
"I-I'm reading a book" she responded, "Your face is too close!" she thought after.  
"Is that so? How come it's upside down?" Nozomi said. And Eli checked, it really was upside down!  
"T-that was by a-accident!" Eli stammered. Nozomi smiled.  
"Ah, I know the reason why your here now... You were looking for me, weren't you?"  
"N-Nozomi!"  
"So you were..." Nozomi muttered and whispered in Eli's ear, "You're fun to tease, Elichika~" Eli blushed hard, her mind was going crazy. But when she looked at Nico and Maki, she decided to change the subject.  
"Y-you know, does Nico like Maki? In a d-different way?"

Nozomi nodded.  
"Is there anyone _you_ like at the moment?"  
"You," thought Eli, and looked at her with a lustful expression.  
"That's funny because, I like you too~" whispered Nozomi. And Eli froze, turning red as Maki's hair.  
"Are you a m-mind reader or something?!" Eli gasped. Nozomi giggled.  
"You're cute." And placed her finger on Eli's chin.  
"That's it!" Eli cried, and carried Nozomi out of the library bridal style, leaving Nico and Maki behind.  
"Nozomi, do you want to go see a movie?" Eli asked, hoping that she will say yes.  
"Maybe... If I'm available," she grinned slyly again. Eli pouted.  
"Fine, fine. I'd love to, since you gave me a cute pout." She replied.

**Meanwhile, in the library...**  
"Eh? Where are Nozomi and Eli?" Maki asked in confusion, while looking around.  
Nico stayed silent, until...  
"NOZOMI!"

* * *

**Haha, I lolled and fan girled over this while writing it xD How is it? I made it longer than before. Make sure to review! Write what your opinion is of this Kawaii NozoEli oneshot! Next: NicoMaki!**


End file.
